Fimbulwinter
by The Nuke
Summary: Inspired by the fic, "Winter" by PattyBeefcake. On a long cold night, its always good to know you can count on your friends from keeping you from freezing to death.


**This little fic is inspired by a fanfic from Deviantart called "Winter" a very interesting fic by beefcakepatty who unfortunately hasn't uploaded in a long while. At any rate I hope you (If any) enjoy.**

When it was considered blisteringly freezing cold on the island of Berk, where you couldn't feel your limbs and if you had any prosthetics on you, the metal would freeze and stick to your skin, burning you and requiring hours of precision to remove it, it was considered a good day then. Hell it was even considered a bit of a heat-wave. However this was the exact opposite on this late night in Berk. A blizzard like no other had swept over the island making everyone's life just a bit harder. Most of the dragons that didn't have owners went back to the slightly warmer micro-climate of their former nest and decided to stay until the frost passed. The dragons belonging to the dragon riders, save for Toothless, had decided it was best to stay inside the dragon arena, locking themselves in and burning the floors until more warmth came along. All of the Vikings had went inside and decided to sleep for the night save for the young future chief Hiccup and Gobber, they were holed up in the forge, making some modifications to Hiccup's leg.

"Well that oughta do it, I can assure you, this copper leg will serve you well until we can re-supply the iron ore." Gobber said banging on the prosthetic with his own copper hook.

In addition to all the other wonderful things the blizzard had done, it had shortened their supply of iron material forcing Gobber and Hiccup to get creative with their forging.

"Eh well its better then wood I guess." Hiccup said turning the glossy prosthetic in the low flame of the forges light. "Anyway it's getting late you`d better get to bed Gobber."

"Aye, I will once I`m done here." Gobber said gesturing to all of his axes, maces and swords he needed to lock away before the night was over. "It's a thankless job but someone's got ta do it! Normally I'd force this on Snotlout but…well he's Snotlout so you know how`d that go."

"Yeah we'd be up all night making new swords from sticks and stones if we left Snotlout in charge." Hiccup joked opening up the door and getting shot in the face with a cold gust. "AH! Toothless!"

The Night-Fury flew in covering Hiccup from the cold with his wings and pulled him closer to his warm body.

"Oh Odin its crazy out there! Gobber get home safely!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless trekked into the cold towards the chief's hut.

In a manner of minutes the skinny teen and his pet, burst through the door where Stoick the Vast was waiting for them, shivering himself and covered in massive bear fur blanket.

"Hey dad…uh whats happenin?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I-I-I`m F-F-Freezin my arse off!" Stoick said shivering under the bear blanket.

"Ah well…uh that's a shame, speaking of freezing I`m heading off to bed. Good night dad." Hiccup said ignoring his dad as he sneered at him. "Oh by the way Gobber is putting away the weapons he may need some help."

Stoick growled and got up from his chair putting his helmet on and wrapping the pelt around himself tighter, "If I`m not back by mornin I`m dead, and if I`m dead I`m hauntin you till I get me body back."

And with that the chief stumbled out of his hut into the cold tripping slightly as he couldn't see. Hiccup chuckled then shivered and went up to the bed he kept in the upper part of the hut and got underneath the slightly warm blankets and sheets he had. Hiccup removed the prosthetic leg so it wouldn't freeze to his foot or burn into his skin. Toothless pulled another bear-fur blanket out of the closet and draped it over Hiccup before licking his face and returning to his metal slap, burning it in his usual routine and went to sleep. Hiccup yawned and shivered again curling up underneath the blanket and proceeded to shiver himself half to sleep.

"Oh Odin I hope this stupid weather passes by tomorrow…while I`m at it I wish I had my leg back and a million gold pieces to buy an Island full of dragons." Hiccup chuckled as he shivered to sleep.

Hours had passed and Hiccup had woke himself up do to the constant chattering of his teeth and the simple unease of the cold. Normally he'd sleep soundly in a blistering storm but tonight was not that night, Hiccup could swear snow was forming on his blankets. Of course he just had to pick the bed closest to the roof. Hiccup's eyes flew open temporarily when he heard the door to the hut open and shut quickly. Stocik is back, was what Hiccup rationalized, shivering himself back into a state of rest.

Suddenly there was a flash of brief unrelenting cold followed by two warm bodies pressing up against his, and the blanket being pulled back over the now three people in his bed.

"Oh gods are we being punished for something by the gods?" Ruffnut said pulling Hiccup against her shoulder and rubbed her chin against his forehead.

"If we are it must`ve been something Snotlout did!" Tuffnut said trying to pull Hiccup over to himself, but losing the tug of war to his sister so he instead curled up Behind Hiccup instead.

"Hey, hey, hey…what are you two doing?" Hiccup demanded, not sure if he was okay with this or not, then getting very concerned over his thoughts.

"Making a Thorston Sandwich. Heating it up as well." Tuffnut said rubbing his face into Hiccup`s shoulder.

"Come on Hiccup you know you like it when we hug you." Ruffnut said trying to play footsie with him but somehow loosing despite her extra leg advantage.

"You two have never hugged me once!" Hiccup protested trying to shove them off. "Besides if you want someone's body heat why don't you share each other's?"

"Ew that's gross I don't want her fishy heat!" Tuffnut said trying to pull Hiccup away.

"Besides were siblings It`d be weird to share the same bed." Ruffnut said shoving her brother.

"You are sharing the same bed!" Hiccup yelled then shivered.

"No you`re here so it doesn't count." Ruffnut said with a giggle finally getting Tuffnut off and squeezing Hiccup with a hug.

"Ugh stop it you freaks." Hiccup said trying to pull away but thankful for the body heat, "Look why don't you go cuddle with your dragons, or Fishlegs he's got a tone of body heat!"

"Barf and Belch are being jerks." Tuffnut said trying to rejoin the cuddle, "Besides as the leader of the dragon riders you have to provide a care package for all your subordinates. That includes frozen cuddles…regardless of blood and gender."

With that Tuffnut crawled back over to snuggle with Ruff and Hiccup only for both of them to try and shove him away and fail. Hiccup kept squirming between the two taller and more physically imposing Vikings who were…purring? The Thorston twins purring, well that's something he was definitely going to share. Eventually the squirming stopped when he realized they were in a deep sleep and not unlocking their arms any time soon. Hiccup sighed in defeat and pressed his face into Ruffnut's shoulder falling into a deep sleep himself. Secretly thankful the twins decided to invade his space.

A few hours later the hut door burst open and shut again. Ah this time it must be Stoick, Hiccup rationalized waking up again, the room a deep Indigo from all the snow. He tried going back to sleep when he heard someone approach his bed and squeal in anger. His eyes fluttered open to see Astrid wrapped in a tight fur blanket and scowling down at the twins.

"What are you two doing?" She said in a deathly growl.

"We`re making a Thorston sandwich." Tuffnut chuckled as he woke. "Hiccup is the meat."

Astrid's right eyes twitched in anger as she looked at Tuffnut with the same fury as a Skrill. This only scared Hiccup as the Thorston's just laughed.

"Aw looks like we stole Astrid's idea." Ruffnut teased, "I`m sure Fishlegs or Snotlout would be happy to cuddle, especially Snotikins!"

"Hiccup are you really okay with this?" Astrid demanded.

Hiccup looked between the two then back at Astrid then at the door hoping Stoick would show up to no avail.

"Eh…too cold, good night." Hiccup said placing his face on Ruffnut's shoulder again.

Astrid not one to accept defeat pulled the blanket up and crawled into the bed disturbing the three other teens and prying Hiccup out of the twin's arms then locking him in her own. She was freezing as the twins struggled to pry him back. Astrid had nestled herself between Tuffnut and Hiccup, he shoved the guy back with her foot and shoved Ruff away with her hand.

"Astrid you`re ruining our sandwich!" Ruffnut whined trying to pull Hiccup back.

"Yeah no cheese!" Tuffnut said kicking her and getting kicked back. "You`re making our meat cold!"

"You idiots can cuddle with each other." Astrid snapped back, wishing she had her axe with her.

The three blondes broke out into arguing waking up Toothless temporarily then fell back asleep as he really didn't care. All of their arguing and pawing over his body finally snapped something inside of his head.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted and shivered as the three calmed down. "Look just p-pull the blanket back up before we freeze to death!"

The Thorston's whimpered and pulled the blankets back over, Astrid sighed and defensively pulled Hiccup back into her arms, stroking his back. Tuffnut had to settle for snuggling up against Astrid's back and wrapping his long arms around the other three. Ruffnut did the same and quickly pecked Hiccup on the cheek. Astrid growled then pecked Hiccup on the forehead to cheese Ruff off. Now smooshed between the four of them Hiccup let out a content sigh glad that his friends cared about his wellbeing for one reason or another.

"Thanks guys." He whispered before falling asleep in Astrid's arms.

The last thing he heard was a sleepy giggle as Astrid kissed him on the nose and allowed the Thorston's to cuddle up with them. Boy was this going to be an interesting story to explain to Stoick who finally came home.


End file.
